xavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
'Ancient History' '3000 BC' - En Sabah Nur Born Born some time ago in Ancient Egypt, En Sabah Nur (also known as Apocalypse) is believed to be one of the first ever recorded mutants to exist. Records and historical information is limited, although his name stops being mentioned sometime during the period of the first Egyptian-Ottoman War. '19th Century' '1863 October 18' - James Howlett Born Born in the Northwest Territories of Canada, James Howlett is one of the oldest surviving mutants recorded in recent history. '1861 to 1865' - The American Civil War '20th Century' '1914 to 1918' - World War I 'September 15 1933' - Erik Magnus Lensherr Born Born to a Jewish family in Germany, Erik Magnus Lensherr (Later more widely known as Magneto) grew up to be an outspoken mutant rights activist, criminal, terrorist, and leader of Genosha. 'July 13 1940' - Charles Francis Xavier Born Born in England, Charles Xavier was a famous mutant and human rights activist and spokesperson who became the creator and leader of the X-Men, as well as the founder of the Xavier Institute for The Gifted. '1939 to 1945' - World War II * May 13 1945 - Magneto manifests his mutant abilities and destroys a nazi concentration camp. 'January 1956' - Weapon X Founded Funded as a secretive military experiment designed to outfit western countries with a programmable and indestructible assassin and super soldier, the Weapon X Project begins looking for volunteers. * Arkady Rossovich - the first subject, allegedly dies during the procedure and the case is immediately contained by the higher-ups in charge. The Project continues looking for a volunteer. * Victor Creed - the second subject, allegedly dies during the procedure. The Project loses funding after several doctors also lose their lives due to an accident, more information remains classified. Following the failures of the initial two subjects, the project is mothballed. 'October 1962' - Cuban Missile Crisis A largely unknown fact about his life, Charles Xavier was called into action by the US government after Sebastian Shaw, a nazi scientist and mutant supremacist, engineered a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet naval forces. Xavier telepathically searched the fleets in an attempt to locate Shaw, but was unable to do so due to Shaw possessing a helmet that blocked telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer, destroying the freighter and averting nuclear catastrophe. The mental strain causes Charles to suffer a spontaneous brain aneurysm, and then a stroke, leading to the complete loss of function in his legs. * October 25 1962 - Sebastian Shaw dies, and his helmet disappears 'November 1971' - Weapon X Returns The Weapon X Project is brought back by Colonel William Stryker as a response to the Vietnam War. It once again begins vetting candidates. Three of them are found the following year. * Yuriko Oyama - The daughter of Kenji Oyama, a former Japanese kamikaze pilot during World War II, he is known for being the one to develop the means of bonding the virtually indestructible metal adamantium to human bones. Her application was rejected. * Wade Wilson - A dishonorably discharged soldier, Wade Wilson’s application was rejected on grounds of mental and emotional instability. * James Howlett - One of CIA’s most proficient assassins, James Howlett was found during the Vietnam war as a potential applicant for the Weapon X Project after being sentenced to execution by firing squad for killing a senior officer. 'February 1972' James Howlett chosen as the Weapon X candidate. The experiment is a success, and Howlett’s mind is wiped clean by Colonel William Stryker. Once the procedure is complete, Howlett’s body is preserved in cryostasis, and only activated by order of the US government. 'April 1975' - Vietnam War ends 'November 1979' - US Embassy Attacked Political tensions increase in after a mob attacks and destroys the US Embassy in Pakistan. Many of the attackers were individuals with mutant abilities. 'June 1982' - SENTINEL Program begins development A human supremacist, Dr. Bolivar Trask intended to use the SENTINEL Program to save humanity from what he saw as a threat to the species’s existence in the form of mutants. Backed by the recent attack on the US Embassy in Pakistan, the SENTINEL Program was funded almost immediately. The first SENTINEL was operational by late 1984, although it required a human brain to drive it. This model was discarded after the pilot was driven insane. 'December 1984' - Weapon X Goes Rogue After a routine physical examination in the Canadian Wilderness, something goes wrong with Weapon X’s cerebral-cortex network and his forced obedience program malfunctions. In a fit of rage, Weapon X escapes the facility, killing 79 security officers and 13 doctors. Colonel William Stryker is unharmed. The Weapon X Project immediately covers this up, and recruits Wade Wilson out of a hospital in Vancouver. 'January 1988' - Initial SENTINEL Deployment The US launches three separate SENTINEL attacks killing 25 mutants in Eastern Europe. The United Nations officially endorses the SENTINEL Program as the main method of dealing with dangerous and uncontrollable mutant threats. 'August 5 1989' - Founding of Xavier’s Institute for The Gifted Professor Charles Xavier founds the Institute. The school grounds were set on his old family home in Westchester, somewhere in upstate New York. Magneto briefly aids Professor Xavier during the founding of the school, but left soon after the Institute was complete due to unresolvable differences of opinion on how to deal with human/mutant relations. Scientist Dr. Moira MacTaggart, an expert specializing in Mutation, is brought on to be the head of scientific research at the Institute. 'February 1993' - Founding of the X-Men The original X-Men deploy for the first time, in order to stop a bank robbery in a nearby town. The members of the team were Professor Xavier’s only students at the time. However, the existence of the team is kept largely a secret from the public. * Bobby Drake * Warren Worthington * Hank McCoy * Jean Grey * Scott Summers 'April 16 1995' - X-Men Revealed Professor Xavier and Dr. Bolivar Trask engage in a heated debate on public television regarding mutants and the existence of his academy. During this event, several SENTINEL attacks are deployed in Rome, Italy. However, during the strike, SENTINELs lose control after a mutant technopath redirects their primary targeting towards humans. The X-Men officially come into the public eye after flying there and stopping the SENTINEL attack. 'July 1996' - "Mutant Cure" Found Developed by Worthington Labs, the Mutant Cure was a pharmaceutical designed to suppress the X-Gene by chemically lobotomizing a section of a subject’s brain. Deemed inhumane by some, it sparked great controversy around the world almost immediately. In response, Magneto rallied mutants around the world, comparing the cure to the Holocaust. Calling themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants, many groups around the world either started violent protests, or tried to directly find and destroy the cure and its’ manufacturers. SENTINELs were deployed once again, and the X-Men fought Magneto and the Brotherhood directly in Manhattan, New York, several blocks away from Worthington Tower. Magneto retreats, disappearing. 'September 2000' - Genosha is founded by Magneto. Magento creates an artificial island with a gleaming utopian city as a safe refuge for mutants in the middle of international waters. Founding out that his daughter Wanda was engaged to a human, Magneto outed her out as a mutant to him which scared him away. In response, Wanda vowed her complete loyalty only to him and to mutantkind. Pietro left, disgusted by his father’s treatment of his sister. '21st Century' 'May 4 2002' - Massachusetts Academy Destroyed. Several mutants that participated in violent protests during the 1996 Mutant Cure strikes are located at the Massachusetts Academy, a private mutant school run by Emma Frost and rival school of the Xavier Institute. The school is destroyed by SENTINELs with only a handful of mutants surviving, including Emma Frost, though she was injured gravely during the attack. Following the destruction, Xavier offered Emma Frost a position at the Institute. She accepted. '2002' - Several new mutants join Xavier’s Institute for The Gifted Including: * Kurt Wagner * Piotr Rasputin * Anna Maria * Pietro Maximoff 'November 2004' - The Xavier Institute is infiltrated by an assassin After being apprehended by the rest of the X-Men, the assassin’s identity is discovered to be Wolverine. After being recaptured by a rogue group of human supremacists within the US Government, Wolverine had been programmed to find and kill Professor Xavier. Weeks later, after being promised answers for his mysterious past, Wolverine returns to the Xavier Institute, revealing that his name is Logan and that he doesn’t have a home. His relationship with Professor Xavier grows stronger, eventually becoming something close to a bodyguard for Charles 'November 2009' - Disbanding of the X-Men * November 25 ** While attending a public press conference regarding climate change, Warren Worthington was shot and killed on stage by a group of human supremacists. * November 27 ** During the funeral of Angel, an angry mob breaks into the gathering and begins to attack the mourners. Emma Frost is killed protecting her students. She was the sole casualty. * November 28 ** Scott Summers leaves the X-Men. * November 29 ** The Original X-Men disbanded. 'June 2012' - The Mutant Massacre/Uprising The US Government declares war on the foreign nation of Genosha, citing terrorist incidents that they had pinned on the young nation. With little warning, the country was faced by an invasion of SENTINELs. During the battle, many mutants perished, including Wanda Maximoff and Magneto. The following days, mutants around the globe began retaliating, with violent protests turning into direct attacks on respective country governments officials and politicians. Soon, mutants began dragging politicians, cops, and soldiers out of their homes, threatening to kill them unless the man responsible for the Genosha attack commits suicide on live TV. The X-Men did their best to protect people, but were unable to get to all of them. Scott Summers also returns to the X-Men during this attack, and almost dies during a battle with a fire-breathing mutant in Kansas. Left without any other solution, Charles Xavier uses Cerebro and all of his telepathic might to temporarily pacify every mutant mind on Earth. He is successful and the attacks stop long enough for the authorities to get the situation back under control, however his mind and body are left permanently damaged. Following the mass mutant uprising the SENTINEL program gains even more support. The artificial island nation was left unsuitable for long-term habitation due to the heavy ordnance used to subdue Magneto. Expeditions to the island since have reported strange incidents. Theories point to Wanda Maximoff’s reality-bending powers causing a rift in reality upon her violent death. 'May 3 2014' - Professor Charles Xavier passes away Only two years after the Mutant Massacre, Xavier’s life ends surrounded by his children and family in the X-Mansion. Jean Grey, Xavier’s star disciple, becomes Headmistress following Xavier’s last request for her to keep his dream alive. Wolverine leaves, saying that his loyalty was to “Chuck”, and that without him there is no place for him within the X-Men. 'October 2014' - Xavier’s Institute for The Gifted officially re-opens Following the passing of Xavier, the Institute briefly closed down. Jean and the other X-Men reorganized got the Institute reopened, feeling that now more than ever the Institute should exist to further the dream Xavier had of peaceful coexistence with humanity. 'Present Day' Surrounded by a world that hates and fears them more than ever, mutants everywhere are in constant danger. Focusing on providing not just education and control but also safety, the X-Men continue to operate worldwide, and Xavier’s Institute for The Gifted continues to spread Professor Xavier’s dream. Category:Official Sim Canon Category:Official Pages